Love at First Sight
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura awalnya hanya berniat mengunjungi sahabatnya di ruang karantina olimpiade bernomor 304. Dia tidak menyangka jika akan muncul benih Cinta./ReiSaku/new project/DLDR!


**Love at First Sight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura, Reihan Rizaski**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto), 304th study room (Felicia Huang)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **CERITA INI DIBUAT UNTUK HIBURAN DAN TIDAK BERNIAT UNTUK MENYINGGUNG SIAPAPUN ATAU OKNUM MANAPUN" "MAAF JIKA ADA KESALAHAN PENULISAN DALAM KATA APAPUN."**

 **DILARANG COPAS DAN PLAGIAT DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

 _Kriiiinngggg! Krinngggg!_

"Oi, Desyca bangun."

"Ugh.."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat membuka matanya. Dia memandang teman-teman satu kamarnya yang menatapnya.

"Irene, Rieva, ini masih jam enam pagi."

"Jam enam apanya?! Sekarang jam 7!"

Membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dia segera melompat dari ranjangnya.

"Ah sial! Aku kesiangan!"

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Desyca Taniadi. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang terjebak dalam lingkaran pangeran tampan. Dia seperti pembantu yang nyasar di tengah-tengah istana megah berisi pangeran tampan.

Dia adalah murid SMA satu Riau yang iseng mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika hanya untuk membolos pelajaran dan malah tersesat di ruangan 304 berisi pria-pria tampan ala boyband.

"Ugh.."

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya saat ini. Dia yakin jika mentornya akan marah karena dia terlambat. Padahal dia hanya mandi selama lima menit saja.

"Desyca, disini!"

Sudah dia duga jika semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Dia memilih duduk di sebelah pemuda yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dia berada di kelompok Olimpiade Fisikanya. Mentornya bernama pak Zam dan Laoshi Yanjie. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu nama asli Laoshi. Hanya saja semua mentornya bukan berasal dari sekolahnya melainkan dari Binusvi.

Kemudian ketuanya bernama Benedict Elliot Johhanson. Pemuda keturunan Belanda-Indonesia yang suka sekali ngomong bahasa Jawa. Panggilannya saja Bejo. Dan di timnya dia termasuk Holang Kaya. Dan Desyca bersyukur karena di tim ini Mas Bejo adalah orang yang dewasa dan pengertian.

Kemudian pemuda yang berambut gondrong dan diwarnai coklat ke oranye-oranyean bernama Reihan Rizaski. Dia adalah anak Gubernur dan saat pertama dia tahu fakta itu, dia hampir pingsan. Di timnya tidak ada orang yang normal.

Reihan ini agak berandalan dan suka sekali berbuat onar, tetapi dia sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang baik dan Desyca sadar akan hal itu.

Kemudian ada Arjuna Wira Atmadja. Dia adalah kakak kecil baik hati namun sedikit agak tempramen. Terutama jika disinggung masalah tinggi badan. Dia belum terlalu mengenal kak Juna, tetapi sesekali pemuda yang maniak Loli berkuncir dua ini sering membantunya.

Dan kemudian, err.. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau membahas pemuda yang satu ini. Namanya adalah Dirga Mahesa Wijaya. Pemuda yang katanya digandrungi di Binusvi tetapi baginya Dirga adalah pemuda yang menyebalkan setengah mati. Rasanya dia seperti memiliki dendam kesumat padanya. Dari awal pertemuan saja, mereka sudah terlibat pertengkaran.

"Desyca, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang semua orang yang ada di timnya. Mereka memandanginya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Desyca tersenyum.

"Jika kamu tidak enak badan, katakan pada bapak." Pak Zam memandang muridnya itu. "Dan kalian semua juga sama. Jika ada sesuatu yang kalian inginkan, katakan pada bapak."

"Tch, gadis slebor seperti Desyca pasti tidak akan mati jika ada badai sekalipun," ucap Dirga. "Lebih baik perhatikan saja Dirga yang lemah ini miaaw~"

"Hah?! Apa katamu?!"

"Sudah Desyca, Dirga, jangan bertengkar lagi." Bejo mencoba menengahi.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai makan, segera ke ruangan dan kita mulai latihannya."

Menarik napas panjang, dia segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik memasuki hotel. Beberapa pasang mata memandanginya. Dia adalah gadis berambut pink dengan mata hijau yang mensejukkan dan tinggi meski tidak seperti model.

Di tangannya terdapat banyak makanan. Dia memandang sekelilingnya sebelum mendekati salah satu office boy.

"Permisi, dimana ruangan 304?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ruang untuk karantina Olimpiade Fisika ya? Ada di lantai tiga."

"Oh, terima Kasih."

Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh dan dirinya sudah biasa dengan tatapan mata itu. Mereka pasti merasa aneh dengan warna rambutnya yang seperti bunga kebanggan Jepang itu.

Ketika lift yang dinaikinya sampai di lantai yang dituju. Dia segera menuju ruangan dimana sahabatnya sedang belajar dengan keras. Dia sengaja memberi kejutan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Tok tok..

"Permisi. Apa Desyca Taniadi ada?"

Tujuh pasang mata yang ada disana memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dan teriakan heboh segera terdengar.

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum ketika sahabatnya itu memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Hisshashiburi-dana_ , Desyca. _Aittakata_." gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu memeluk Desyca.

"Ehem." Pak Zam selaku guru pembimbing yang bertanggungjawab memecah suasana haru itu. "Siapa kamu?"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri."

.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura dan saya adalah sahabat baiknya Desyca."

Sekarang dia sedang duduk di sofa dan dikelilingi oleh cowok ganteng ala boyband. Desya duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dia adalah sahabatku sedari TK, Laoshi, pak Zam. Dia keturunan Jepang dan kemudian pindah ke Indonesia. Kami satu sekolah hingga sekolah menengah pertama dan yang aku tahu, Sakura sekarang bersekolah di sekolah Internasional yang berisi murid-murid dari luar negeri." Desyca memeluk sahabatnya semakin erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, Desyca."

"Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Yanjie.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah tempat Desyca menuntut ilmu. Tetapi, kata bu Nurul kamu sedang ada karantina untuk olimpiade Fisika, jadi aku ingin menjengukmu dan menyapa teman-temanmu."

pak Zam yang sedari tadi diam memandang Sakura dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana bisa murid sepertimu mengecat rambutmu seperti itu? Apalagi dengan warna mencolok seperti itu."

Para pemuda yang ada disana memandang pak Zam dengan pandangan horor. Terutama Reihan yang dulunya pernah punya masalah dengan urusan rambut dengan Pak Zam.

 _Ini guru disiplinnya bukan main._ Serentak mereka membatin bersamaan.

"Ini rambut asli saya." Sakura menyentuh rambutnya. "Jika bapak tidak percaya, saya bisa membawakan album masa kecil saya."

"Tidak perlu."

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kalau begitu kami akan memperkenalkan diri." Bejo sebagai ketua buka suara. "Saya sebagai ketua bernama-"

"Biar aku saja." Desyca mewakili teman-temannya. "Namanya adalah Bennedict Elliot Johhanson dan dia adalah ketua disini."

"Hehe, salam kenal, Sakura."

"Dan yang disana namanya Reihan Rizaski. Dia adalah anak gubernur yang menjabat disini."

Reihan tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh Sakura. Reihan tidak tahu jika gadis itu ternyata memiliki senyuman yang begitu menawan.

"Di sebelahnya ada kak Juna. Nama lengkapnya Arjuna Wira Atmadja. Dia itu penggemar anime lho."

"Oh ya, anime apa yang kakak sukai?" tanya Sakura. "Aku juga suka anime, tetapi aku suka One Piece."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Juna. "Aku hanya suka loli berkuncir dua."

"Oh." Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Desyca kemudian melanjutkan.

"Dan yang terkahir dia adalah Dirga Mahesa Wijaya. Dia si ranking satu disini. Panggil saja Dirgarong."

"Woy!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tadinya dia sempat khawatir dengan Desyca yang mengikuti karantina untuk olimpiade Fisika. Tetapi, dia rasa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal."

.

.

.

"Laoshi, bagaimana cara untuk nomor yang ini?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Laogong, dasar cewek genit!"

"Hei, hei, kalian ini sudah."

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja?"

Reihan menyandarkan bahunya. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan dia bisa beristirahat sebentar. Rasanya melelahkan juga seharian berkutat dengan soal-soal Fisika.

Kemudian matanya memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di salah satu sofa sembari membaca sebuah novel. Gadis berambut pink itu berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang pernah dia temui. Gadis itu cantik bahkan tanpa make up di wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdebar dalam hatinya.

Kebanyakan gadis di Binusvi adalah gadis-gadis _hits_ kekinian yang wajahnya dipermak sedemikian rupa agar terlihat cantik. Apalagi mereka mendekatinya atau beberapa pentolan Binusvi dengan sangat norak. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Reihan mengambil minuman dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawa Sakura. Dia mengambil dua buah jus jeruk dan berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kamu mau?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari novel yang dibacanya dan tersenyum. Dia menerima sekaleng jus.

"Terima Kasih, um.."

Mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura, Reihan meneguk jusnya.

"Reihan."

"Oh, iya. Maaf, aku masih kesulitan menghafal nama kalian semua."

"Tentu saja,Sakura. Aku memahaminya."

Reihan melirik Sakura dan dia merasakan bahwa gadis di sampingnya sangat menarik. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada Sakura. Gadis berambut pink ini berbeda dengan Desyca, apalagi dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di Binusvi.

"Jadi, kamu suka membaca?" tanya Reihan.

"Yah, seperti itu. Aku suka membaca semua jenis buku." Sakura sedikit menyibakkan rambutnya. "Reihan, apa hobbymu?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuatnya bungkam. Sebenarnya dia suka sekali memasak dan memanjangkan rambutnya juga alasan karena dia ingin menunjukan pada ayahnya jika laki-laki juga bisa ada di dapur.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah jarang memasak. Dia lebih suka berbuat onar, berkelahi, balapan liar, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab jika hobbynya adalah berbuat onar, kan?

"Aku suka sekali memasak. Masakan kesukaanku adala Red Velvet."

"Benarkah? Lain kali aku akan membawakanmu Red Velvet buatanku. Begini-begini aku juga jago memasak."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari dalam dirinya.

"Oi, Reihan apa yang kamu lakukan?" Pak Zam menjewer telinga Reihan dan menyeretnya. "Selesaikan soal yang bapak berikan baru kamu bisa PDKT dengan seseorang. Dasar."

"Jangan tarik telingaku, pak! Bapak iri sama saya, ya?"

"Iri gundulmu! Fokuslah pada olimpiade!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika memandang Reihan yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursinya. Ternyata teman-teman Desyca sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin tidak mau aku temani pulang?"

Desyca menatap sahabatnya yang tersenyum itu. Sakura membenahi tasnya dan menepuk pundak Desyca dengan lembut.

"Biar kata aku seperti ini, bukankah kamu tahu jika aku sama slebornya denganmu?"

Desyca tidak bisa menahan tawa anehnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Dia dan Sakura bisa bertahan hingga saat ini karena kesamaan mereka. Mereka sama-sama slebor dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah jika dirinya lebih ceplas ceplos, tetapi Sakura lebih sedikit kalem.

Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan Desyca merasa sangat nyaman berada di sisi sahabatnya itu. Mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain dan mereka akan menceritakan apa yang tidak bisa mereka ceritakan pada orang lain.

Sakura menyukai segala sesuatu yang lucu, sedangkan dirinya menyukai segal sesuatu yang warna warni. Beberapa kali dia mendengar, mengapa Sakura mau berteman dengan gadis slebor sepertinya. Tetapi, Sakura menghiraukan pertanyaan yang datang padanya dan tetap menjadi sahabatnya hingga saat ini.

"Oh, ada apa ini?"

"Reihan?!" Desyca terkejut ketika melihat pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Ada apa?" Reihan memandang Sakura. "Oh, kamu mau pulang?"

"Iya."

Reihan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku antarkan pulang?"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Duduk di dalam mobil milik Reihan sedangkan pemuda itu menyetir mobil di sampingnya dengan santai. Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan beberapa pesan singkat dari Desyca masuk. Isinya hanyalah kekhawatiran akan keselamatannya. Sahabatnya yang slebor itu terkadang over protektif juga.

Emeraldnya melirik Reihan. Pria itu berbeda dari beberapa pria yang dikenalnya. Reihan lebih supel dan mudah bergaul.

"Terima Kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang, Reihan." Sakura mencairkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

"Iya sama-sama." Reihan tersenyum. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kamu mengantarkanku pulang? Bukankah panitia akan memarahimu?"

"Entahlah. Dimarahi juga aku tidak ambil pusing."

Sakura tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kata-kata Reihan. Dia membuka pintu mobil Reihan dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjenguk kalian dan membawakan Reed Velvet cake buatanku."

Reihan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Reihan pernah suka dengan Desyca?"

Lobby hotel ramai ketika Sakura datang. Sembari menunggu Desyca yang sedang belajar, dia menunggu di lobby dan kemudian Irene dan Rieva menemaninya.

"Ini semua karena Desyca tidak peka. Saat Reihan memberikan kode Desyca sama sekali tidak peka dan malah memberikan jamu sakit menstruasi dan alhasil Raihan menangis."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang meledak begitu saja. Bahkan air matanya sampai mengalir keluar. Desyca memang tidak peka dan sangat polos sekali. Dia jadi merasa kasihan pad Reihan, bisa-bisanya Desyca malah memberikan minuman sakit menstruasi kepada Reihan.

Memang sedari dulu Desyca adalah gadis yang sangat slebor dan juga tomboy. Sebenarnya banyak pemuda yang menaruh hati pada Desyca, namun gadis yang cuek itu tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan malah keterusan menjadi tidak peka. Sakura sudah berkali-kali menyarankan agar Desyca mencari pacar, tetapi Desyca tidak mau dan Sakura tahu apa masalahnya.

Pernah saat Sakura mengenalkan seseorang kepada Desyca, gadis itu sangat terganggu dan tidak suka. Ada satu kalimat yang terngiang dalam kepalanya. _"Untuk apa? Jika aku pacaran sekarang aku malah akan dinikahkan oleh mama. Aku jadi tidak bisa menggapai cita-citaku."_ Dan semenjak saat itu dia tidak mau mengenalkan pemuda kepada Desyca.

"Sakura!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, tim olimpiade Fisika muncul. Desyca langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Kamu kemari? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanya Desyca. "Bukankah kamu harus sekolah juga, ya?"

"Bu Nurul mengizinkanku untuk menjengukmu."

"Oh, Sakura."

Reihan muncul dengan rambut baru miliknya. Sakura sejenak sedikit terpesona dengan anak dari gubernur itu. Dengan rambut panjang saja baginya Reihan sudah tampak mempesona, apalagi dengan rambut pendek yang terlihat lebih rapi itu.

"Oh, Reihan." Sakura tersenyum dan menunjukan bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Aku membawakanmu dan Dirga Red Velvet."

"Terima kasih." Reihan menerima bungkusan berisi Red Velvet dari Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Sudah makan?" tanya Bejo. "Mau makan bersama?"

"Eh? Memangnya boleh, ya?"

"Tenang saja, selama ada Laoshi disini pasti semuanya lancar."

.

.

.

"Mas Juna, makanlah dulu baru mainan hp."

"Reihan, aku tidak suka makanan ini."

"Kalau tidak suka kenapa diambil, sini untukku saja."

"Mas Bejo, rendangnya kurang banyak. Bukankah mas Bejo suka sekali rendang, ya?"

"Aku sedang asyik, Jo."

Meja makan tim olimpiade Fisika sangat ramai dengan perbincangan yang terjadi. Sakura melahap makan siangnya dan tersenyum lembut. Syukurlah Desyca baik-baik saja. Tadinya dia khawatir dengan keadaan Desyca, tetapi semakin dia mengenal tim ini. Dia semakin percaya dan yakin jika mereka semua adalah orang-orang baik.

Pak Zam dan Laoshi Yanjie sedang berbincang. Reihan dan Dirga sedang terlibat perdebatan yang dia tidak mengerti apa itu. Sedangkan Arjuna, Bejo dan Desyca sedang sibuk dengan Arjuna yang lebih mementingkan ponselnya.

Sakura menopangkan dagunya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa memiliki teman-teman seperti ini. Mereka tidak melihat dari ras, suku dan asal usul seseorang. Sejenak, dia jadi teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Dulu, saat pertama kali dia pindah ke Indonesia. Dia sempat dikucilkan karena berasal dari Warga Negara Asing dan rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari teman-temannya.

Dan saat itulah Desyca datang. Gadis itu maju untuk membelanya saat teman-temannya membullynya. Gadis itu ada di pihaknya dan membantunya bangkit. Dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini tanpa adanya bantuan dari Desyca.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Desyca. "Kamu melamun. Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Umh.. aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Reihan meletakan sendok dan garpunya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura memandang pemuda berambut keoranye-oranyean itu.

"Reihan, mau kemana?" tanya Bejo.

"Aku mau sholat. Aku belum sholat _dzuhur._ "

"Oh, aku mau ikut."

Mereka semua memandang dirinya yang bangkit dari duduknya. Sakura memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kamu muslim?" tanya Bejo.

"Oh, iya."

"Tidak aku sangka." Arjuna kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sudah Reihan, sana sholat bersama dengan Sakura." Pak Zam juga sama terkejutnya dengan yang lainnya.

Reihan sebenarnya terkejut, tetapi dia segera kembali kesadarannya.

"Ayo, Sakura."

.

.

"Assalaamu'alaikum warahmatullaahi wabarakaatuh. Assalaamu'alaikum warahmatullaahi wabarakaatuh."

Reihan mengusap wajahnya dan memandang Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Dilihat dari segimanapun, dia masih tidak percaya jika yang menjadi _makmum_ nya adalah Sakura. Biasanya orang Jepang identik dengan _atheis_ atau kepercayaan _Shinto._

Rasanya dia seperti melihat bidadari dari surga. Sakura tampak sangat cantik dengan _rukuh_ berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Apalagi dengan pandangan sendu nan menyejukan itu. Benar-benar membuat hati lelaki manapun terasa _adem._

"Reihan, ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut keoranyean itu sedikit tersipu. Dia ketahuan memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kamu suka dengan Red Velvetnya?" tanya Sakura. "Aku memang tidak akan bisa terlalu sering mengunjungi kalian nantinya, tetapi aku akan menitipkan pada supirku makanan buatanku."

 _Uhuk!_ Rasanya Reihan benar-benar ingin menikahi Sakura. Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu benar-benar mempesona. Andaikan saja dia bisa menikahinya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **2 bulan kemudian.**_

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolahnya menghentikan motornya di depan salah satu pohon yang rindang. Mematikan mesin motornya, dia melepas kacamatanya. Matanya memandang sebuah sekolah yang terlihat megah dihadapannya. Sekarang dia ada di Smansa untuk menjemput seseorang.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama masa karantina dan ketika OSN selesai. Kepala sekolah Binusvi turun dari tahtanya dan digantikan oleh Zam Gufrhoni yang menjadi pahlawan yang menjatuhkan tahta dari raja yang tak goyah itu. Banyak siswa dan siswi Binusvi yang berterimakasih dan sangat bahagia ketika kepala sekolah mereka turun dan pak Zam menjadi kepala sekolah.

Laoshi Yanjie kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya bersama dengan kakaknya. Sedangkan Dirga kembali menjadi musisi dan kembali menyanyi. Dia senang karena sahabatnya itu kembali bisa tersenyum dan menemukan hidupnya. Kemudian beberapa siswa dan siswi yang akan dicabut beasiswanya dan digantikan dengan orang-orang berdompet tebal dibatalkan.

Itu semua berkat Laoshi dan juga pak Zam. Bejo juga ikut andil menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang terancam dikeluarkan. Mereka semua berjuang dengan jalannya masing-masing.

Sedangkan ayahnya, Ridwan Effendi berakhir di dalam penjara karena KPK berhasil menangkapnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih dengan ayahnya berada di dalam penjara. Ibunya menjadi luar biasa stress dan menangis terus menerus. Rumah beserta semua kekayaan ayahnya disita dan dia harus tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan bahagia dengan hidupnya.

Tadinya dia berfikir, jika dia akan memanjangkan rambutnya. Dia merindukan rambut panjangnya. Tetapi, kemudian dia berubah pikiran. Dia akan memendekan rambutnya seperti ini, karena hal itu selalu mengingatkannya pada motivasi yang diberikan pak Zam.

Suara bel terdengar begitu nyaring. Reihan memandang beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berjalan keluar dengan berbagai ekspresi. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang akan dijemputnya.

Matanya memandang Sakura yang berjalan bersama Desyca. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura dengan balutan seragam miliknya. Sakura sangat cantik sekali. Gadis itu terlihat sangat natural dengan seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Sakura."

Haruno Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Reihan yang berdiri di bawah pohon dengan motor milik pemuda itu. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak OSN berakhir dan dia begitu terkejut melihat Reihan ada di sekolahnya.

"Reihan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Reihan.

"Aku mendapatkan pesan dari pak Zam untuk menjemputmu. Kita akan merayakan kepulangan Laoshi ke Indonesia dan juga lulusnya kak Bejo dan Mas Jun."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan Desyca?"

"Oh, Reihan. Aku terkejut." Desyca menghampiri Reihan. "Aku sudah menerima pesan dari pak Zam. Jadi, kamu menjemput kami, ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menjemput Sakura." Reihan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dirga akan menjemputmu, tapi sepertinya dia terlambat."

"Apa?! Dirgarong sipit genit itu?! Aku tidak mau berangkat bersamanya!"

"Aku juga tidak mau berangkat bersamamu."

Desyca menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Dirga yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Apa katamu, Sipit genit?!"

"Jika bukan karena permintaan Laogong, aku mana mungkin mau menjemput cewek slebor sepertimu."

"Kau mau mati, hah! Dasar genit!"

"Ayo sini kalau berani!"

Reihan menarik napas panjang dan menarik tangan Sakura naik ke atas motornya. Tidak ada gunanya menunggu duo Tom and Jerry itu untuk berdamai. Sampai kutub utara pindah ke Indonesia pun, keduanya tidak akan bisa berdamai.

"Eh? Reihan?" Sakura menatap Reihan dengan pandangan bingung ketika pemuda itu memakaikan helm ke kepalanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka." Reihan tersenyum. "Baiklah, pegangan, ya."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memeluk pinggang Reihan dengan canggung. Rasanya dadanya berdebar-debar sekarang. Siapa yang tidak grogi ketika dibonceng oleh orang seganteng Reihan Rizaski?

Sedangkan Reihan sendiri mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mimpi apa semalam dia bisa membonceng Sakura dan sekarang gadis itu ada di belakangnya. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini.

Semalam, saat mereka berdiskusi tentang siapa yang akan menjemput Sakura dan juga Desyca. Secara spontan dia mengatakan akan menjemput Sakura. Dia juga merindukan gadisnya yang berambut merah muda itu.

Motor yang dikendarainya melaju melintasi jalanan yang panas. Biar bagaimanapun, dia akan menjadi pengendara motor yang tertib berlalu lintas. Mau diletakan dimana wajahnya jika dia terkena tilang polisi?

.

Seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo, Sasuke. Aku memiliki berita untukmu."

.

Saat mereka sudah sampai, semua anggota tim Fisika sudah berkumpul. Sebenarnya, Sakura merasa canggung berada di sekeliling mereka. Dia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dan tidak terlalu akrab. Rasanya sungguh aneh.

Reuni mereka diadakan di sebuah restaurant megah. Di sebuah meja makan yang besar, dia bisa melihat anggota tim Fisika yang dulunya dia temui di ruang karantina. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

"Laoshi! Aku merindukanmu!" Desyca langsung memeluk mantan mentornya itu.

"Oi, cewek genit! Jangan memeluknya sembarangan!" Dirga yang melihat hal itu merasa murka. Enak saja cewek slebor semacam Desyca memeluk suaminya itu.

"Sakura, disini!" Bejo melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, Mas Bejo apa kabar?" Sakura duduk di sebelah Bejo.

Dia merasa lebih nyaman berada disisi Bejo karena merasa sama-sama blasteran-meski dia tidak tahu bisa disebut blasteran atau tidak-setidaknya ada seseorang yang dewasa di dalam tim ini.

"Aku dengar jika nilai Ujian Nasionalmu sangat memuaskan." Reihan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Apa Mas berniat kuliah di luar negeri?"

"Tidak." Bejo tersenyum. "Aku memang ditawari masuk universitas ternama di luar negeri, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku lebih suka berada di Indonesia dan berada bersama kalian."

Sakura meneguk minumannya dan tersenyum. Jika dia ada di posisi Bejo, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya dia sudah nyaman berada di negara ini.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali." Pak Zam yang sedang makan memandang murid-muridnya itu. "Lebih baik kalian segera makan dan kita akan menonton pertandingan basket Binusvi."

Pak Zam memandang Bejo.

"Aku ingin kamu sebagai mantan kapten, memberikan semangat untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada juniormu."

Bejo merasakan matanya memanas.

"Iya pak."

.

.

.

.

Sakura pertama kalinya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pemain. Meski dia sudah sering melihat pertandingan basket atau sepak bola, ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya. Setelah makan siang dan mengobrol bersama yang lainnya, mereka segera menuju stadion olah raga.

Beberapa pemain basket dari Binusvi sedang bersiap ketika mereka datang. Seketika ruangan menjadi heboh.

"Oh! Desyca! Bagaimana kabarmu?!"

Desyca merasa canggung ketika beberapa siswa Binusvi menghampirinya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ini dan merasa aneh. Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Desyca.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Pak Zam juga datang?!"

"Benarkah? Coba pak botak itu yang menjadi kepala sekolah, mana mau melihat kita bertanding."

"Hahaha, untung saja dia sudah membusuk di penjara sekarang."

"Mas Bejo, selamat atas kelulusanmu." Lucas menghampiri seniornya itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, jika bukan karenamu. Mungkin, aku sudah tidak ada di Binusvi lagi."

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku, Lucas."

"Selamat juga untuk olimpiade, Reihan, Dirga."

"Oh, Terima kasih." Reihan tersenyum.

"Whoah! Ada cewek lagi!"

Beberapa pemuda yang tadinya mengerubuni Desyca beralih mengerubuni Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mereka semua akan menghampirinya.

"Apakah kamu dari Smansa?"

"Temannya Desyca juga?"

"Sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Namanya siapa?"

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Dia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan mana dulu yang diajukan oleh mereka semua.

"Um, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku berasal dari Smansa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Whoah, lalu kenapa rambutmu warnanya seperti itu?"

Refleks, Sakura menyentuh rambutnya.

"Rambutku memang seperti ini, karena aku berasal dari Jepang."

"Kamu dengar itu?!"

"Dia dari Jepang!"

"Ternyata gadis Jepang cantik-cantik, ya!"

"Tidak kalah dengan cewek Indonesia."

"Kamu bukan pacarnya kak Bejo, kan? Kalau begitu boleh digebet, dong?"

Suasana semakin riuh dengan berbagai pembicaraan. Bejo sedikit berdeham untuk membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku akan memberikan kata-kata terakhirku sebagai seorang mantan kapten." Bejo mulai buka suara.

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat Reihan berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia sedikit mundur sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti dan mengikuti Reihan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, tetapi sepertinya pikiran Reihan sedang tidak ada disini.

Karena pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu jika dirinya mengikutinya.

Reihan masuk menuju tempat penjualan minuman yang berada tidak jauh dari stadion dan membeli sebotol air mineral. Pemuda itu sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Reihan?"

Terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil, Reihan menolekan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku haus juga." Sakura mengambil sebotol air mineral sebelum membayarnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang jika mau membeli minum? Aku kan bisa ikut juga."

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Reihan bungkam. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan jika dirinya cemburu melihat Sakura di dekati oleh banyak pemuda seperti itu?

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan cara mereka mendekatimu seperti tadi."

Suara tawa terdengar keras. Reihan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kesal, merasa tersinggung ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu menertawakannya. Memangnya, jawabannya lucu, ya?

"Kamu cemburu, Rei?"

Ugh, sialan! Reihan bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengatakannya dengan polosnya.

"Sakura, Reihan, kalian ada disini, rupanya."

Mereka menolehkan kepala dan memandang Mas Jun yang berjalan mendekat sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa, mas Jun?" tanya Reihan.

"Pak Zam dan Laoshi mencari kalian, pertandingan akan segera dimulai."

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Ma Jun yang melangkah di depan mereka. Reihan melirik wajah Sakura yang begitu santai. Bagaimana bisa, dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Dimatanya, Sakura sangat menarik. Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang sering ditemuinya. Hanya memandang harta dan wajahnya saja.

Bahkan saat ini, setelah ayahnya berada di Penjara. Banyak sekali yang mencemooh bahkan menjauhi dirinya. Untung saja, Mas Bejo, Dirga dan juga Mas Jun ada di sampingnya. Mereka selalu mengatakan untuk tidak meladeni perkataan jelek yang di dengarnya. Karena mereka mengatakan jika percuma saja menghadapi omongan negatif dari orang lain.

Sekarang, dia mencoba berubah. Dia bukan Reihan seperti yang dulu yang memiliki prinsip, _Jika di cap nakal, nakal saja sekalian._ Tidak. Dia tidak ingin seperti itu. Dia bertekad akan membuktikan pada ayahnya jika dia bisa menjadi orang sukses tanpa adanya hubungan dengan politik.

Dia membenci politik.

"Tanganmu dingin."

Reihan terkejut ketika Sakura menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan mata bulat miliknya yang menggemaskan. Sepertinya Sakura khawatir padanya.

"Ada apa? Apa kamu sakit?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

.

.

"Ah, iya masukan!"

"Kerja bagus, Daniel!"

"Ayo, kalahkan mereka semua, Arief!"

Suara sorak sorai terdengar memenuhi stadion, terutama dari bangku berisi murid dari sekolah Binusvi. Saat Sakura masuk, dia merasakan guncangan yang hebat.

Desyca menopangkan dagunya dan menghela napas panjang. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati pertandingan basket ini.

"Des, _ono opo?"_ tanya Bejo ketika melihat Desyca tidak bersemangat.

"Huh, aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan Reihan pacaran dengan Sakura." Desyca menarik napas panjang.

"Memangnya, kenapa?" kali ini Mas Jun yang angkat bicara.

"Ya tidak ada apa-apa sih, hanya saja.. aku kesal karena Sakura tidak menceritakan hubungannya dengan Reihan."

" _Yowes_ Des, lebih baik nikmati saja pertandingannya."

Binusvi memenangkan pertandingan dengan kemenangan telak. Mereka segera memberikan pelukan semangat untuk tim basket Binusvi dan sorak sorai semakin terdengar keras.

Li Yanjie bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat kakaknya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa, Yanjie?"

"Aku senang, ketika melihat mereka semakin kompak dan berkembang setelah Pak Zam menjadi kepala sekolah." Yanjie tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak mau disuruh mentraktir mereka semua, menyebalkan."

"Dasar pelit."

 **oOo**

"Rei, ajari aku soal yang diberikan kemarin."

"Iya, iya. Dasar sipit pemaksa."

"Kyun, Reihan yang terbaik."

Mereka pulang paling akhir karena harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas mereka. Lagi pula, tidak ada alasan untuk Reihan cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah. Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Kamu beneran _nebeng_ denganku?" tanya Reihan menatap Dirga.

"Iya, kakakku tidak bisa menjemputku."

Beberapa orang datang dari belakang mereka. Menolehkan kepalanya, Reihan langsung merasakan firasat buruk menyerangnya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, mereka bukan bersal dari Binusvi.

"Reihan Rizaski, anak dari Ridwan Effendi?"

Reihan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Siapa kamu dan apa maumu?"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum sombong. "Dan aku kemari untuk memperingatkanmu agar tidak mendekati Sakura."

"Oh, aku pikir ada apa." Reihan mengusap rambutnya. "Sakura, ya. Memangnya kenapa jika aku mendekatinya? Kamu bukan pacarnya, kan?"

"Aku akan memberikan peringatan jika Sakura adalah milikku."

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Sasuke, namun Reihan dengan mudahnya menghindarinya. Reihan membuang tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Dilihat dari segi manapun, orang yang ada dihadapannya bukan sembarangan. Dia jago berkelahi.

Tetapi, dia tidak akan kalah. Jangan remehkan dirinya yang mantan berandalan ini. Biar bagaimanapun, dia dulunya adalah premannya Binusvi.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi, Reihan jatuh tersungkur ketika sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya.

"Reihan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Dirga menghampiri Reihan.

"Jangan ikut campur, Dirga." Reihan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Ini urusanku dengannya."

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Pak Zam datang bersama beberapa guru dan satpam saat mendengar keributan. Sasuke memandang teman-temannya yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lain kali, jika aku melihatmu mendekati Sakura. Aku tidak akan segan padamu."

Reihan menatap Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang dengan cepat kabur. Dia tidak tahu apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Dilihat dari segi nama dan wajah, sepertinya Sasuke berasal dari negara yang sama dengan Sakura. Dia pernah mendengar jika ada beberapa anak pindahan di Smansa.

"Reihan, kamu baik-baik saja?" Pak Zam mendekati Reihan. "Siapa mereka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pak." Reihan bangkit dari duduknya. "Mereka bukan siapa-siapa dan itu tidak penting. Ayo kita pulang, Dirga."

"Reihan, sebaiknya kita ke UKS untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin pulang."

Pak Zam hanya bisa memandang Reihan yang menjauh dengan motornya bersama dengan Dirga. Jika Reihan tidak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya dia tidak bisa memaksanya.

.

.

.

.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan tinggalkan pesan-"_

 _ **Klik!**_

Sakura meletakan ponselnya dan menekuk lututnya. Tidak biasanya Reihan tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Jika Reihan tidak mengangkat teleponnya, dia curiga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Tetapi, semoga saja tidak.

.

Reihan mengusap wajahnya lelah dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia meletakan tasnya sembarangan sebelum mendudukan dirinya di sofa butut miliknya. Luka di wajahnya yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan dari Sasuke. Sungguh mengesalkan.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu untuk makan malam. Bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan menuju kamar ibunya. Sejak ayahnya masuk penjara, ibunya menjadi sedikit terguncang dan tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Bahkan, ibunya makan lebih sedikit.

Inilah yang tidak dia suka. Mendapatkan kekayaan dengan cara _instan._ Jika sudah begini, siapa lagi yang susah?

"Ibu?" Reihan membuka pintu kamar ibunya. "Ibu mau makan apa? Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan?"

Ibunya tidak merespon. Reihan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan buatkan makan malam, tapi ibu janji harus makan, ya."

Tidak mendapatkan respon, Reihan menutup pintu kamar ibunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Dia harus menyiapkan makan malam.

 _Ddrrtt... ddrrtt.._

Ponselnya bergetar. Satu tangannya mengambil ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

" _Halo, Reihan?"_

"Sakura, ada apa?" sembari menelpon, dia membuka pintu kulkas.

" _Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku tadi?"_

"Oh, aku sedang bersama Dirga."

" _Apakah kamu tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"_

Reihan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tidak. Aku sedang lelah. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Apa aku boleh ke rumahmu?"_

Ah, jadi itu maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura.

.

.

"Rei, wajahmu-"

Sakura terkejut ketika Reihan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian rumahannya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda, wajah milik Reihan terdapat luka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terluka saja."

"Ini luka pukul, kan? Apa kamu baru saja berkelahi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah." Reihan tersenyum. "Oh, kamu membawakanku nasi goreng, terima kasih."

"Dimana ibumu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya seperti itulah, dia masih terpukul karena ayah berada di penjara."

Mendudukan dirinya di sofa milik Reihan, Sakura memandang pemuda itu yang sedang menyantap nasi goreng buatannya. Sepertinya Reihan sangat kelaparan.

"Apa kamu membenci ayahmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Reihan menghentikan acara makannya. Benci ya? Jika di ditanya, dia sangat membenci ayahnya. Dia membenci orang yang memaksakan kehendaknya dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang disekitarnya.

Tetapi, mau dia membenci ayahnya. Rasanya tidak bisa. Biar bagaimanapun, darah Ridwan Effendi mengalir dalam nadinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membencinya." Reihan menundukan kepalanya. "Dulunya aku sangat nakal karena ingin mendapatkan perhatian ayah. Beliau tidak mendukung apapun pilihanku dan menginginkanku untuk menjadi penerusnya. Tetapi aku tidak suka, aku tidak mau menjadi sepertinya."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Rei." Sakura menggenggam tangan Reihan. "Sebentar lagi bulan ramadhan datang, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kamu menemui ayahmu. Kamu belum menemuinya, kan?"

Tuhan. Tidak bolehkah dia menjadikan Sakura sebegai kekasihnya?

 **oOo**

"Aku membencimu."

"Sakura, tunggu dulu. Dengarkan penjelasanku."

Sasuke mencoba mengejar Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sakura menghindarinya dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Dia dan Sakura adalah teman semasa kecil bersama dengan Desyca juga.

Mereka sudah bersama-sama dan Sakura tidak pernah tahu tentang perasaannya. Dan entah mengapa, saat melihat Sakura bersama dengan Reihan Rizaski. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya panas dan berang.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu melakukan itu kepada Reihan." Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sengit.

"Apa pengecut itu yang mengadu padamu?" Sasuke memicing.

"Tidak. Aku yang mencaritahunya." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kita masih berteman, Sasuke. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin kamu mencampuri urusanku lagi."

"Sakura! Tunggu Sakura!"

Sasuke meremas rambutnya kesal ketika Sakura meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sahur.. sahur.."_

Sakura membuka matanya ketika mendengar panggilan Sahur. Ini adalah hari pertama puasa dan dia begitu semangat menyambut datangnya bulan suci bagi umat islam itu.

Mengambil ponselnya, Sakura mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Reihan. Sepertinya Reihan sedang sibuk mengunjungi ayahnya.

Bangkit dari tidurnya, Sakura sedikit meregangkan badannya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk makan. Masakan ibunya memang sangat lezat.

"Jadi, kamu pacarnya Sakura, ya?"

"Nyaahaha! Aku tidak menyangka jika Sakura memiliki pacar sepertimu."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mmendengar suara ribut dari arah ruang makan. Sesampainya disana, dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya sedang mengobrol bersama Reihan.

"Reihan? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Reihan yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua orang tua Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum ketika Sakura muncul.

"Sakura, Reihan kemari untuk sahur bersama. Katanya dia ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Mebuki tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika Reihan adalah pacarmu?"

Rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Tamat/Owari-**

 **Eheheh.. entah kenapa garagara baca webtoon jadilah muncul ide nista seperti ini :3 setelah konsultasi di grup ffn, katanya boleh aja bikin crossover antara webtoon dengan anime. Katanya sih, gak harus anime x anime atau film x film dan gatau kenapa pengen coba aja sih.**

 **Etto.. semoga reader suka ya.. hehehe..**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
